For You
by xoxMelodyxox
Summary: And when they kissed, everything stopped; the cheering, the laughter, even the speakers stopped playing “We are the champions.” Suddenly everyone started to talk at the same time. - Troyella was created.


**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT own High School Musical, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth or Taylor McKessie.**

* * *

"**FOR YOU****."**

"Oh damn it!" Gabriella lost her purse. She was about to pick it up, but another hand reached her purse first. Gabriella was surprised. Right in front of her stood Troy Bolton, the boy every girl in school would kill for. Gabriella thought he was cute, but she didn't like guys who didn't seem to care for no one, but themselves and their friends.

"There you go." He smiled and handed her the purse back.

"Thanks." She sent him a weird look.

"What?" He said.

"You're talking to me. And by the way I'm not a cheerleader." Gabriella said careless.

"I know, you're Gabriella Montez, right?" He said, a bit shocked that a girl would talk to him like that.

"Yes, I am." She was about to leave the café she was in.

"You wanna go grab a smoothie?" He walked beside her.

"Am I on Punk'd, or is this some stupid bet with your basketball team? Whatever!" She walked away from him. Which was something new for Troy, every girl in school squealed when he walked past them. This girl was special. He ran over to her again.

"Pleeeaaase? My treat." He grinned. Gabriella looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You're quite serious, aren't you?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Fine!" Gabriella gave in. They bought two smoothies and sat down.

"Are you here alone?" She asked, still confused.

"Yeah, I heard you tell Taylor that you were going here after school." Troy blushed when he realised what he just said.

"Oh, so you're a stalker?" Gabriella couldn't believe what she heard.

"Well, no." He was obviously starting to get nervous.

"You have a big game tonight, right? Aren't you supposed to practise with the team?"

"Well, yeah. Gabi, can I tell you something?" He was still nervous.

He made her a nickname. _'WHAT was going?'_ Gabriella thought.

"Uh, sure?" Gabriella waited. Troy took a deep breath.

"Since you started on East High last month, I've been watching you. I always thought you were cute. Well, in fact I thought you were really beautiful." He blushed before he continued.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He looked down.

Gabriella gasped in shock.

"You're kidding right!?"

"No I swear to heaven that you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

'_I can't believe I just told her that, I can't control my words.'_ He thought.

"Troy, you can have any girl in school. Why would you pick a 'geek' like me?" Gabriella didn't believe him.

"You're not like the other girls. You're different, I don't know why. I fell in love with you the very first moment I saw you. I'm really sorry, it's not long before you know everything in my head, because I really can't control my words right now." Troy blushed like crazy. Gabriella stared at him in shock.

"I bet your mates are watching us just around the corner, laughing like never before." Gabriella started to gather her things and turned around to leave. But she got pulled back by her hand and suddenly she looked deep into Troy's ocean eyes.

He kissed her. Gabriella pulled away.

"You skipped practice before the biggest game of the year, to follow me to the mall and tell me that you are in love with me? That sounds crazy." Gabriella looked at him and waited for an answer.

"If you tell me that I can't have you, I'll go. But if there's a tiny chance then I'm going to wait for you, Gabriella."

This time she kissed him.

"Are you serious? Promise me with all your heart that this is not a set up? I've been hurt before and I'd prefer not to go through that again." Her eyes were buried in tears.

"I promise." He smiled and wiped away a curl which had fallen down in her eyes.

When Gabriella looked into his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth. She embraced him.

"I guess I have to ask you again, before I leave for practice. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" She smiled.

He kissed her again, but this time passionately.

"I want you there at the game tonight." He looked at her hopefully.

"I'll be there." She took his hand.

He took of his 'Bolton 14-hoodie' and placed it on her.

"I want you to wear this." He smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Okay, I'll join your cheering section then." She giggled.

He smiled. "I'd like that. Anyway I have to go now, my dad will flip."

"Okay, I'll se you tonight then." She kissed him and let go of his hand.

"Can't wait. Bye." He smiled and ran off.

"Go Wildcats!" she whispered before heading home.

5.45 pm Gabriella walked into the gym where the basketball game began in 15 minutes.

She went over to Taylor and sat next to her.

"Hey there, girlie." Gabriella said.

"Oh, hey Gabi." Taylor gasped when she saw what Gabriella was wearing.

"Gabriella, you know that there's only one hoodie like that in the whole world!"

"I know." She giggled.

"Do you mind telling me why you're wearing THAT hoodie?" Taylor became desperately curious. Gabriella was about to tell Taylor everything, but someone interrupted them.

"Hello sunshine." Troy placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hey." She smiled. "Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"Yeah, I should, but I managed to sneak away. I can't stay long, I just wanted to say thanks for coming." Troy said, obviously happy.

"I wouldn't miss it, you look pretty nervous."

"I am nearly dying."

Yeah, Gabriella could see it now. He was really nervous.

"You'll do great. Just wait and see." Gabi gave him a comforting smile.

He smiled. How amazing she was. He kissed her again.

"You should go back now. Go Wildcats!" She giggled and let him go.

Troy swore to Heaven that her giggle could melt 1000 hearts at the same time.

Taylor was shocked. Like in REAL shock.

"Tay, are you okay?" Gabriella waved her hands in front of her friend's eyes.

"NO! Will you be a princess and tell me if that just happened!?" Taylor practically shouted.

"Okay, okay. And yes; it did just happen." She smiled. _**It was for real.**_

"Troy Bolton is your boyfriend!? Do you know how many girls who would do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to get their hands on Troy?" Taylor couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Tay. I know. And yes, he is my boyfriend." She grinned. He was her boyfriend!

"Oh, Gabs! I'm so happy for you!" Taylor hugged her.

- It was 10 seconds left and everyone was sure West High Knights were going to win, but then East High Wildcats got a free throw. This was their last chance to win. If Troy scored on this shot, the Wildcats would win.

"_Come on, Troy. You can do it."_ Gabriella thought.

The judge blew in his whistle to signal that the game was on again.

The countdown started. 10.. 9.. 8..

Troy turned his head to catch Gabi's eyes. _"For you."_ He mouthed and threw the ball.

For Gabi it felt like the ball was moving in slow motion. 7.. 6.. 5..

The ball hit the basket and jumped up and down twice. 4.. 3.. Before it finally went through the basket. 2.. 1.

East High Wildcats were winners!

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears as she stood up and cheered with the rest of the audience.

"_For her." _

People started to go down to the court and congratulate the Wildcats.

Of course, in the middle of the crowd; Troy. Everyone cherished him right now.

Gabi was on her way down to the court as well. No one talked to her, because in almost everyone's eyes, she was a geek. Troy managed to get himself out of the crowd, because all he wanted right now was Gabriella.

Gabriella couldn't help the tears which were falling down her cheek right now. _"For you."_

Gabriella saw Troy and ran straight into his arms. "You did it!" She smiled, still shedding tears.

"_For you."_ He smiled, leant her backwards and kissed her. A kiss they knew they both

would remember.

No one, but Taylor knew about them.

And when they kissed, everything stopped; the cheering, the laughter, even the speakers stopped playing _"We are the champions."_

Suddenly everyone started to talk in at the same time.

"_**What?", "No!", "Her?", "What is he doing?", "Why her?", "He could have any girl**__**".**_

But Troy and Gabriella didn't care, because they had each other to hold on to.

"Will you come to the after party with me?" He whispered when they eventually pulled away.

"I'd love to, but I don't think that's a good idea." She had noticed the staring persons.

"Why not?" He looked hurt.

"Look at them, Troy." Troy turned his head against the staring crowd.

"Don't worry about them, please come with me?" He was practically begging her.

"Okay, fine!" She had to smile, he looked so cute!

"Did I mention that you look very hot in my hoodie?" He laughed.

"Thank you, it's very… Cozy, in here." She giggled.

"You're kidding!" Gabriella laughed.

"No, I swear!" Chad laughed as well.

"Yeah, right." It was the best day in Gabi's life.

"You know, Gabi. After all, you're pretty cool." Chad smiled at her.

"Thanks, Chad." She really appreciated it.

"I hope you're not flirting with my girl." Troy came over.

"Chill, dude!" He laughed and left them alone.

"So, Gabs. Are you having a good time?" He smiled.

"Are you serious!? I'm having the time of my life!"

Troy kissed her lovingly.

"And you just made it better." Gabriella giggled.

"I love you." It came from Troy. She looked into his eyes and knew he meant it.

"I love you too." She said and she was telling the truth.


End file.
